Oblivion
by LittleButterfly87
Summary: Univers Alternatif: 1940 Molly Hooper est infirmière, un mystérieux soldat avec un bandage sur les yeux attire l'attention de notre infirmière... Ce soldat désorienté n'arrête pas de réclamer un certain John... Traduction de Whirligigkat.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir, je reviens avec une nouvelle traduction! Je remercie la talentueuse Whirligigkat de m'autoriser à traduire son histoire! Je n'ai pas de correcteur du coup si il y a des erreurs dites le moi ;) Je vous laisse et bonne lecture.

 **Partie 1:**

 **Londres, 1940**

 **Les mains agitées, elle garnissait le linge dans le placard, profitant du silence des sirènes. Empilant les chiffons propres sur leurs étagères respectives, elle se tourna pour inspecter son travail: tout était en ordre, et elle tira sur la chaîne légère en fermant la porte derrière elle. Le bavardage des infirmières, des femmes, remplit le couloir, le martèlement des talons résonnaient en un rythme constant et rapide.**

 **Il y a toujours des tâches à faire pendant ces brèves périodes, des aiguilles à stérilisées, des lits à épurer ou encore des bas à réparer. Elle se pencha sur son sac de couture , qu'elle avait oublié ce matin, accroché à la rampe de la cage d'escalier du dortoir. "I love you", murmurra une jeune fille au téléphone alors qu'elle passait devant la cabine téléphonie, la jeune femme glissa sa main sur le récepteur comme si c'était la joue de son amant.**

 **De l'autre côté du dortoir se trouvait son lit, elle esquiva les affaires des autres femmes, suspendu à des cintres et des poteaux qui pouvait être réutilisé en cas de nécessité.**

 **Molly Hooper était étendu sur son lit, depuis un petit moment, elle inspira et bloqua sa respiration, simplement pour l'amour, les yeux fermés sur l'horreur de la guerre. Ce qui était sensé être utile, la formation d'infirmière, avait conduit rapidement à une descente en enfer, qu'elle ne pensait pas possible. Mais elle restait focalisé sur ses tâches à accomplir, car ici avec sa trousse et ses mains elle pouvait faire la différence. Elle ne pourrait jamais ramener son père, son frère mais si elle pouvait sauver un homme ou lui donné du réconfort cela lui suffisait. Elle respira profondément par le nez, savourant l'absence de bruit, avec seulement comme bruit ambiant les murmures des potins par ses collègues de chambre, qui parvenait à ses oreilles.**

 **C'était trop beau pour durer.**

 **Il eut un cri, suivi de près par des pas pressés; Le claquement d'une porte contre un mur. Molly se redressa et tira sur son tablier pour le remet en place, comme pour crée un rempart pour l'aider à survivre à ce qui avait causer ce cri. "Quelque chose est arrivé" annonça la voix paniquée de Mary, elle courut jusqu'à Molly et lui attrapa la main. Elles ont gardés leurs mains soudées puissant dans la force de l'une et de l'autre pour se donner du courage comme seul les amis peuvent faire; avant que le brouhaha des voix atteint leurs apogée tapissant les murs de peur. Une dernière pression de paume de mains, un dernier coup d'oeil, lourd de sens. Une nuée d'infirmière courrait, traversait les couloirs et les escaliers en essayant d'avoir une attitude audacieuse gravé sur leurs jolis visages.**

 **Puis des hommes rentrèrent par les portes, portant des brancards colorés de rouge ou des soldats gisés dans leurs sang. Molly passa les portes qui données sur une petite rue rempli de camions, eux-même rempli de soldat; des soldats se promenaient dans un coin,d'autre se baignaient dans des caisse ou encore des soldat drapant des lits de fortune un peu partout. Des cigarettes pendus au coins de leurs bouches maigres relâchant des bouffés de fumée pour tenter de réchauffer leurs visages ternes. Des bandages au bord sales ornés leurs têtes ou leurs membres mutilés.**

 **En un instant, Molly et Mary se retrouva avec une civière dans les mains, elles la serrèrent comme si leurs vie en dépendait. Elles trouvèrent un lit dans la clameur ambiante et elles déposaient l'homme qui lutté silencieusement pour respirer. Quand Molly leva les yeux, la pièce nageait dans un lugubre décor, des pleures et cri d'homme souffrant lui agressa les oreilles, des hommes si rouge de sang qu'on ne pouvait distinguer leurs visages, des hommes avec des points de sutures rouges enflés par l'infections, des hommes a la peau fondu par la chaleurs du feu. Que pouvait-elle faire? Elle, Molly Hooper que pouvait-elle faire face à cette destruction, ce mépris absolu pour la vie? Une main se posa sur son épaule, celle de Mary stable, ferme et avec la force qu'elles allaient avoir besoin pour cette nuit avec un hochement de tête synchronisé, elles ont continué de lutter pour aider ces hommes.**

 **Plus tard quand les salles ont été néttoyer de l'odeur de pisse et de sang, étant remplacé par l'anesthésie recouvrant à peine l'odeur de la mort. Molly se tenait sur l'acier froid d'un puit industriel, elle frottait ses paumes, ses doigts et ses ongles. La brosse était courbée et hérissée, elle frottait jusqu'à ce que ses mains soit vierge de tout sang. L'odeur du savon lui piquée les narines mais elle frottait et frottait plus vite, plus fort comme pour enlever toute l'horreur de la guerre. La brosse se brisa et tomba dans le fond du bassin. Molly s'accrocha aux bords froid et métallique du puit, son corps se pencha en avant et la bile lui monta à la gorge. Le contenu, mince, de son estomac se déversa sur le bitume. Elle haleta pendant qu'une sensation de brûlure acide prit place dans sa gorge. La pique de ses larmes passa la barrière de ses yeux, son corps eut un soubresaut.**

" **infirmière Hooper" interrompit une voix sévère. Soeur Clarence se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte nullement affecté par les événement de la nuit, droit et rigoureuse comme toujours. Elle donnait à Molly, toute son attention, le visage légèrement adoucis, alors qu'elle prenait en coupe le visage tacheté de Molly dans ses mains tremblantes.**

 **Molly essuya bruyamment la salive de ses lèvres. "Oui, Soeur Clarance" Soeur Clarence frôla de ses pouces les lèvres de son infirmière, qui lutté pour garder bonne figure alors qu'elle souffrait comme elle ne lui avait jamais montrer. "Infirmière Hooper, un patient dans votre section à besoin de vous". Elle hésita. "Vous pourriez lui donner un peu de morphine pour ses nerfs, il est un peu gauche. J'ai peur qu'il tient éveillé toute la salle"**

" **Oui, Soeur Clarence" Répondit Molly, raidissement sa résolution. Elle tira sur son tablier et redressa son bonnet avec un soupire déterminé elle partit la tête haute, laissant Soeur Clarence dans son sillage.**

 **Le patient en question était en train de se jeter de son lit, pour partir, alors qu'elle s'approchait. On lui avait fait sa toilette, aussi bien que possible aux vues des circonstances, son visage, éclairé par un faisceau lumineux venant de la grande fenêtre, était pâle et brillant de sueur. Au fur et à mesure de son ascension vers le patient Molly vit ce qui avait causé tant d'agitation à son patient: un bandage épais était enroulé autour de sa tête débordant sur ses yeux empêchant le sujet de voir. Il lançait sa tête d'un côté et d'un autre, marmonna dans un souffle, ses mains se convulsaient autour d'une prise invisible. Elle attrapa une de mains du patient, pour le calmer. Elle regretta son geste quand il hurla à grand cri et se débattait fortement, qu'elle me pensait pas capable dans son état. Molly ressaisit la main du soldat, il l'a repoussa un nouvelle fois et se débattit comme si le diable avait pris possession de son corps. "C'est bon" murmura-t-elle " Calmez-vous". C'était loin d'être bien, les genissemant du soldat avaient réveillé d'autre homme qui gémissaient eux aussi, le bruit devenait infernale. Elle posa sa main sur le front du soldat, dégage les boucles noirs de cheveux toujours collant de sang du bandage qui couvrait ses yeux. Il était brûlant de fièvre, elle se demanda si il passerait la nuit. Cette pensée refit monter la bile dans sa gorge, qu'elle se força à ravaler. Elle continua de caresser le front du soldat jusqu'à ce qu'il soit apaisé. "Tout va bien"murmura-t-elle derechef en essayant de rassuré l'homme et au fond elle aussi. "Je suis là...Je suis là".**

" **John?" demanda le soldat d'un coup, avec une voix rauque. "John" prononça de nouveau le soldat. Molly posa la main du soldat le long du corps et caressa avec son pouce la main sale de ce dernier. "Je suis là". Le soldat se détendit sur son matelas et les traits de son visage se décontractèrent. Elle profita de l'opportunité pour mettre le garrot autour du bras du patient, et elle enfonça délicatement la seringue dans sa chair. La respiration du soldat se fit plus lente, étant debout elle en profita pour examiner cet homme. Il aurait pu être beau, dans un moment différent, à un endroit différent si ses yeux n'était pas cachés par ses bande déchirées colorée par la saleté de la guerre.**

" **Rester tranquille" murmura-t-elle avec de le couvrir avec la couverture jusqu'au menton. Puis elle rassembla ses affaires et partie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, je viens vous mettrez la deuxième partie de cette traduction! (La dernière est déjà traduite je pense la mettre en fin de semaine). Cette histoire appartiens à Whirligigkat. J'attend avec impatience votre avis ;) et encore merci pour les reviews laissés.

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite, bonne lecture. ;)

 **Partie 2:**

**Dans le gris de cette matinée, le lendemain de la catastrophe, avec la faible lumière du jour Molly chercha le soldat d'hier soir. Il était là, il avait réussi à passer la nuit. Un faible sourire atteint ses yeux, puis elle continua ses tâche dans sa section assignée de cette salle. Elle atteint le lit de son soldat en milieu de matinée. La fièvre était un peu revenue, elle essuya le front du soldat avec un chiffon propre alors qu'il s'agitait un peu, sans relâche. Elle enleva les pansement avec délicatesse, faisant fit de la puanteur qu'ils dégarèrent. Il haleta au touché, il se réveilla partiellement, alors qu'elle décollait les bandes les unes après les autres."Ne…" bégaya-t-il "S-stop".**

" **J'enlève vos bandages sale et j'en met des propre, ne vous inquiétez pas" Expliqua doucement Molly.**

" **Je ne … Ne vois pas, je ne vois pas" Balbutia-t-il "Ou est là lumière? Qu'avez-vous fait de la lumière?"**

 **Les dernières bandes enlevaient, le blessé gémit au contacte de l'air sur sa peau endommagée. Molly retient son cri d'horreur quand elle enleva les compresses que cachées encore les yeux du patient. "Maintenant, je vais nettoyé" annonça-t-elle en mouillant son chiffon, puis elle le fit glisser doucement sur le visage ravagé. Ses yeux étaient enflés, les points de sutures suinté l'infection. Les couleurs qu'il en ressortait été horrible à regarder, du bleu, du rouge et jaunes parsemaient toute la région oculaire de l'homme. Elle essuya le pus qui sortait des plaies, elle remarqua qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de réouvrir la suture de ses yeux pour drainer l'infection.**

" **Je ne peux pas.." recommença-t-il, elle vit une torsion de sourcil désenchanté alors qui essayait d'ouvrir les yeux, ses lèvres se tordirent en un moue mécontente. "Là maintenant, essayer pas d'ouvrir les yeux, je vais remettre des gazes et des bandes neuves" Déclara Molly. Le soldat resta silencieux, permettant à Molly de faire son travail. Une fois fini, elle s'assit pour regarder le résultat, on pouvait noter une amélioration mais il resterait encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Ses yeux se dirigea vers l'ouverture du col de pyjamas du patient ou on apercevait une peau pâle à faire peur. "Où est votre plaque militaire?" Demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Il tâtonna son cou puis laissa retomber sa main avec un grognement de frustration alors que sa plaque était manquante à son cou. "Perdu" répondit-il négligemment.**

" **Je suis l'infirmière Hooper" Précisa-t-elle, voyant aucune réponse de son patient elle demanda "Comment vous vous appelez?"**

" **John" murmura-t-il après un moment et plus fort "Où est John?"**

" **Je ne sais pas" C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Le soldat resta silencieux, et elle partie.**

~0~0~

 **Quand Molly enleva finalement les bandages et les gazes, la neige commença à tomber sérieusement se mélangeant aux cendres des bombardements autour de la ville. Elle se demanda si elle verrait ses yeux: les paupières étaient réellement fixés dans sa chair, qu'elle doutait qu'il puisse guérir complètement. Elle tenait quand même à lui parler, mais si il restait silencieux sauf pour demander John. Elle se demandait qui était John et avait imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios. Il n'abandonnait jamais cette question, alors Molly lui répondait la seule chose qu'elle savait "Je ne sais pas".**

 **Un jour, il laissa Molly stupéfaite quand il lui demanda "Pourquoi avez-vous refusé la proposition d'étudier à Cambridge?"**

 **Elle avait laisser tomber la bassine métallique vide sur le carrelage de la salle ce qui se répercuta dans toute la pièce. "Comment avez-t-il su? murmura-t-elle furieuse en ramassant la bassine tombé sous son lit.**

" **Ah" dit-t-il "Touché sans pouvoir le voir, un bon point" Il dû ressentir l'anxiété de Molly car il continua avec une voix analytique et coupé: "Vous êtes plus méticuleuses que les autres infirmière, comme si vous avez étudié ça dans un manuel. Vos doigts recherche toujours des dégâts sous la peau, une fracture d'os ou une rupture des vaisseaux. Vous prenez votre temps pour faire un examen, vous ne tournez pas au ralenti. Vous avez le comportement d'une femme éduquée mais vous êtes là en tant qu'infirmière. L'état de vos mains - une nouvelle couche de cal dû au travaux ménagers- lavage de lits ou ustensiles- souligne une famille relativement aisée, donc une proposition d'étude dans une école bien, soit Oxford ou Cambridge. Votre accent vous situe à l'extrémité Est du pay, vous êtes encore une fille de bonne famille. Du coup Maman et Papa ne veulent pas laissé partir leurs fille trop loin donc Cambridge. Et puis j'ai bien peur que vous murmurez les parties du corps en latin pendant que vous faites les soins ou examens. Oh asseyez-vous" Proposa-t-il après réflexion en faisant un geste vers la chaise où elle s'installait habituellement. "MAis ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous êtes là?...Oh bien… C'est à cause de votre père? Votre frère?"**

" **Les deux, en faite" Déclara-t-elle. La force du souvenir la submergea comme une immense vague glacé. Elle se laissa tomber tremblante sur la chaise.**

" **Toujours quelque chose..."Murmura-t-il avant de reprendre son souffle et de se calmer. Elle avait pris sa décision, se moquant des regards extérieurs et avait fait son travail. Elle vérifia son pouls, ses bandages, le nettoya un peu plus brutalement que d'habitude incapable de contrôler la colère qui la traversa. Une fois le dernier pansement mis en place. Il attrapa la main de la jeune infirmière mais Molly retira précipitamment sa main.**

" **Ne…" Dit-t-elle froidement "Je ne…."**

" **C'est faux pour moi" Dit-t-il en se sentant honteux "Et je suis vraiment… vraiment désolé pour votre perte. Pardonnez-moi, Infirmière Hooper."**

 **Elle se tenait silencieusement sur sa chaise le regardant en se mordant les lèvres, elle hésitait entre lui pardonner ou lui cracher des paroles pleines de venins. Elle regarda son visage passait du remord à la confusion. Sa tête tourna d'un côté puis d'un autre. "Vous êtes là ou vous êtes parti…"**  
" **Il y a un grand besoin" Elle s'interrompit d'une voix étranglée, et le soulagement se vit sur le visage du patient. Elle se racla la gorge et expliqua "Ils ont un besoin important d'infirmières, et j'ai trouvé que j'ai été plus utile...ici."**

" **N'y a -t-il pas une qualité innombrable d'infirmière, Infirmière Hooper?" Il sourit, ignorant que l'infirmière était encore en colère. Incroyable, un manque complet d'aptitudes sociales**

" **Eh bien, yes"répondit-t-elle lentement et continua plus sombre " Mais il en faudra encore plus"Il renifla et Molly craqua à nouveau "Il faut bien que je vous soigne- vous!?"**

" **Je ne sais pas, Infirmière Hooper." Dit-il sarcastique "Dites moi, je vais retrouvé la vue?" Elle se mordit ses lèvres farouchement, partagé entre la compassion et la fierté et cracha "Dit-moi, qu'est ce qu'un homme avec un accent aussi élégant que le votre faire dans cette même guerre moi?" A son tour le soldat se tut, elle prit l'initiative de demander. "Qui est John?"**

 **Il se tait un moment, et partit dans ses souvenirs.**

~0~0~

 **Plusieurs jours se sont écoulé avant que Molly obtient une réponse. Elle travaillait en silence sur lui. Quand il parlait enfin, sa voix parut brusque aux oreilles de Molly.**

" **John est…" sa voix craqua, et il agrippa ses draps pour se détendre. "John est mon ami."**

 **Ses cicatrices étaient moins rouge et gonflés, sa chaire cicatrisée. Ses cils commençaient à se redressés et ses sourcils à se réformés. Molly se demanda quand il pourrait ouvrir les yeux et de quelle couleurs ils seraient.**

 **Il resta silencieux, Molly lui lava le visage et le rasa doucement il attrapa les mains de la jeune infirmière, le temps resta suspendu quelque secondes. Quand elle eu fini de le préparer, il tourna son visage vers elle et lui dit "John est mon seul ami."**

" **Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai." Commença-t-elle mais en voyant une tristesse a paraître elle se tut. Elle s'assit sur la chaise et mis ses mains sur ses genoux. "Parlez-moi de lui" Demanda-t-elle. Les boucles folles du soldat étaient longues, ce qui fit penser à Molly qu'il faudrait lui couper les cheveux. Après un bref silence, il commença à parler, lentement, soigneusement.**

" **John m'a sauvé. De moi-même. Je le connaissais à peine, j'avais quitté l'université -incroyablement fastidieuse- je me suis retrouvé à Londres, loin de l'aide de ma famille et de la surveillance de mon frère." Il grimaça à ses souvenirs, prit une inspiration et continua son récit. Elle réalisa que sa mains se trouvait dans celle du soldat comme s'il s'agissait d'une confession. Elle pris sa main dans les siennes, il avait des doigts longs et élégants. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne, alors elle se permit de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur le dos de la main du soldat. Elle l'entendit respirer fortement, elle serra sa main et dit "Continuez. Dites-moi".  
**  
 **Il respira et continua. "Il était… John était mon colocataire. Je n'étais pas sympa avec lui, je ne lui ai pas rendu la vie facile. J'étais parfaitement horrible avec lui. C'est une vieille habitude."Il sourit à ce souvenir, bien que Molly soupçonnait que l'humour ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Le soldat tourna la tête vers la perfusion, Molly avait déjà quelques signes de dépendance. Ce n'était jamais bon signe, mais au vue de ses blessures, il en avait besoin. "John ne l'avait pas approuver, il ne l'avait dit. Je ne peux pas le blâmer, je n'étais pas très utile à cette époque là" Grimaça-t-il. "Mais il y a eu un temps ou je n'y suis pas plusieurs fois. John m'a retrouvé, j'avais pris une surdose. C'est grâce à lui que je suis vivant. Il m'a ramené à la maison et c'est occupé de moi, me forçant à arrêter cette vieille habitude. Je n'étais pas un patient facile, je vous l'assure."**

" **Vous ne l'êtes toujours pas." Lui assura-t-elle, un sourire se forma sur le visage du soldat mais il le perdit vite. "Je ne pourrais jamais le rembourser pour ce qu'il a fait; comment je peux vous faire transmettre la profondeur de la dette, je lui suis tellement redevable? L'amitié qu'il m'a offerte - honnête, sans faille, je ne sais pas comment lui rendre."**  
" **Mais vous le savez surement ? Vous êtes son ami, aussi pas vrai?**

 **Son visage se contorsionna en une telle expression de chagrin, que Molly dû faire appelle à toute son courage pour ne pas l'enlacer pour le consoler. "Je l'ai perdu, je l'ai perdu…" Ses épaules tremblaient. "Je ne peux pas pleurer…"Murmura-t-il. Molly le repoussa sur son oreiller et lui caressa le front. "J'ai promis... de le garder en sécurité et… Il a dû se battre, il a dû se battre, il a toujours était noble, l'idiot… Je lui ai dit, je lui ai dit qu'il était un idiot mais il s'est engagé de toute façon et comment… Comment ne pourrais-je pas le suivre? Et je l'ai perdu, je ne l'ai pas vu, un moment il était là, et après il y a eu du bruit, tellement de bruit et je pouvais l'entendre, John criait mais, je -je ne pouvais pas voir, je ne vois pas et quand je me suis réveillé ici, c'était vous, seulement vous qui était là Infirmière Hooper, pas John.**

" **Molly" dit-elle, sa voix trembla. "Je m'appelle Molly."**

" **Molly," Dit-il lentement, il tourna son visage aveugle vers elle. "Molly, ou est John?"**

~0~0~ 

**Après quelques mois, les paupières du soldat commençaient à guérir. Lentement pendant des jours, elle commença à voir l'obscurité tentante de ses iris contre le blanc de ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient encore aveugle mais sensible à la lumière.**

 **Il tourna sa tête vers les pas que se rapprochaient, il releva la tête dans cette direction et dit "Bonjour, Molly."**

" **Bonjour." Dit-elle une fois arrivé au pied du lit. Ils avaient déjà commencé le programme de rééducation des muscle, bien que ses pas étaient hésitant et vacillant, il se déplaçait avec une grâce distinguée acquise à une époque révolu. Il avait parcouru la salle, accroché au bras de Molly alors qu'il traversait les couloirs. Ils marchaient en silence, l'homme tournait souvent la tête comme pour s'imprégner de l'essence de la salle avec ses sens pour compenser sa cécité.**

 **Ce jour-là, Molly le ramena à son lit et l'aida à balancer ses jambes dans son lit pour le coucher, elle lui dit calmement "On va vous déplacer demain."**

" **Je sais" Dit-il, en attrapant le coin du bras.**

" **Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, vous y êtes resté trop longtemps déjà."Expliqua-t-elle précipitamment. " Ce n'est... ce n'est pas ma décision, mais je voulais juste…,je voulais que vous, j'espérais vous voir demain avant votre départ."**

" **Je sais" dit-il en regardant dans les sens opposé de la salle.**

" **Quel est votre nom?" Demanda-t-elle ébranlé à cause de la pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit cette nuit: elle lui manquera. Outre Mary, il était devenu son confident et l'un des seuls hommes avec qui elle avait parlé.** **Elle s'en était rendu compte, alors que les femmes autour d'elle s'étaient endormies. Ses derniers mois les moments passé avec ce soldat aveugle et sans nom étaient devenu des moments qu'elle apprit à chéri. La connaissance d'une l'étincelle brillante de sa vie ne pourrait jamais être connu par elle- qu'il est vécu ou qu'il soit mort, qu'il voit ou pas, si il trouvait John- qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir la chance de côtoyer et d'en savoir plus sur cet homme. Elle regarda son visage, ses traits délicats et elle aurait aimé au moins une fois voir ses yeux.**

" **Sherlock" dit-il après un silence. "Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes."**

" **Sherlock."Répéta-t-elle doucement en savourant son nom sur sa langue, elle fut récompensé par un sourire qui arriva jusqu'au coin des yeux de Sherlock. "Je vous retrouverais Sherlock Holmes."**  
 **Le lendemain matin quand Molly rentra dans la pièce elle trouva le lit vide.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir, voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire (malheureusement il faut bien une fin...). J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à découvrir cette fanfiction que moi j'en ai pris à la traduire ;). Je remercie encore Whirligikat qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire cette merveilleuse histoire. Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui on laisse une review, je vous aime fort fort fort. J'attend vos avis sur cette fin (Moi je la trouve un peu courte mais qui laisse place à l'imagination. Après tout le Sherlolly ne sera peu-être j'aime dans la série TV si on n'a pas de saison 5).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Epilogue  
**

 **Cinq plus tard, comme tout le monde Molly ramassait les morceau de sa vie, brisé dans l'oubli comme tant de graine sable. Il était difficile de savoir que la guerre avait été gagnée, que chaque homme étaient rentrés chez eux, que des familles ont été réuni, qu'il faut de la joie et de l'inspiration et pourtant les nuances de la guerre étaient toujours présente. Ces nuances étaient présente au coin des rues dans les yeux des chaque hommes, dans les décombres des rues, les édifices étaient en reconstruction, des visages d'enfants décharnés qui retournaient chez leurs parents altérés suite d'une vie difficile.**

 **Molly Hooper s'était réfugié dans les études, son compagnon de longue date. Elle en avait trop vu, trop expérimenté, pour être prête pour un monde sans la discipline claire et constante d'une salle d'infirmière, bien que chaque homme et femme fonctionne différemment. Que se soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, tout le monde marchaient au rythme d'un tambour silencieux; ce qui avaient la témérité de vivre. Chacune de leurs vie était devenu un cadeau, le sens de ce don était devenu une lutte quotidienne.**

 **Mais le coeur humain est persistant et c'est grâce à cet sensation dans la poitrine que Molly se retrouvait en train de marcher dans une rue où se dressait des carcasses d'ancien magasins avec ses bon de rationnement dans la poche. Molly appréciait l'odeur du printemps malgré la présence constante de poussière dans l'air. Des touffes d'herbes poussaient dans les fissures des trotoires, façades, comme si malgré la puissance humain la nature soignait déjà ses blessures. Moly sourit à cette constatation.**

 **Un enfant couru à travers la rue en appelant son compagnon de jeu. Le mouvement attira la jeune femme, sur le trottoire d'en face, elle espionna deux hommes se déplaçant lentement. L'un s'appuie sur une canne et l'autre maintenait ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son long manteau noir, le col relevait vers le haut pour se couvrir du froid. Quelque chose à propos de cet homme intrigua Molly, sa démarche instable, mais déterminée comme si il était incertains de ses pas ce qui irrita fortement l'homme. L'homme avait des boucles noires, dont elle suivait du regard. C'était lui, le choc résonna à travers elle.**

 **Elle marcha plus vite, ses talons claqua le trottoire. L'homme avec la canne, fit une pause au prochain coin de rue pour reprendre son souffle. Molly les derniers mètres serrant sa jupe. L'homme avec la canne releva sa tête une expression scintillante sur son visage. Elle s'arrêta, toucha lentement le bras de l'homme au long manteau noir.**

" **Sherlock?" demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante par sa courte course. Il se retourna au son de la voix de Molly. Il avait les yeux bleu, très bleu.**

Alors? Je viens juste vous précisez que je commence une nouvelle traduction beaucoup plus long, je dois avoir une vingtaines de chapitre à traduire donc je risque de ne pas poster pendant un moment mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'aller lire vos fanfiction Sherlolly et d'y laisser des reviews. A bientôt, je vous aime très fort. ;) 3


End file.
